Desastres y Sorpresas
by Mixuyam
Summary: Quien diria que un desastre hiciera que deseara conocer aun mas de ti?...  Sorpresas que te da la vida...y la mejor sorpresa fuera que me aceptaras en tu vida... Kaname x Zero
1. Desastre culinario y Primera Sorpresa

_Konnichiwa, Este es mi primer fic de Vampire Knight... El fic es un Kaname x Zero, por lo tanto yaoi, si no te gusta no leas, onegai..._

_Desgraciadamente Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a Matsuri Hino, sino Yuki hubiera sido dejado de existir desde un inicio y fuera el anime completamente yaoi, donde Kaname haria lo que verdaderamente siente con Zerorin *¬* que no es precisamente pelear..._

**Resumen:** _Primera sorpresa: Quien imaginaria que me mostrarias una parte de ti que no conocia, que haria desear conocerte mas a fondo... tambien quien diria que tendria que tener cuidado de alejar a Yuki de una estufa (xD)_

* * *

><p><p>

Desastres y Sorpresas

Capitulo 1 – Desastre culinario y Primera Sorpresa

Se podía ver en la cocina un desastre, había harina tirada por todos lados, unos trozos de lo que tal vez fue una vajilla o vasos en el piso, un sartén humeando en la estufa, quemado, pedazos de comida que inexplicadamente colgaban de la alacena, ventanas o paredes, todo una pesadilla para alguien tan pulcro como Zero, quien miraba desconcertado mirando a quien seria la culpable de tal crimen realizado a su cocina, Yuki, quien avergonzada evitaba mirar hacia Zero.

- Bueno, que rayos paso aquí?- pregunto/gruño el peliplateado

- Yo… yo quería…- nerviosa, miraba hacia un lado

- Mírame… - ordeno, haciendo que la pequeña castaña volteara a verlo- Dime que paso aquí?- volvió a preguntar, tratando de evitar enojarse

- Yo… trataba de co-cocinar… …- volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzada

- Ahh- suspiro resignado, no podía culparla, realmente aunque Yuki fuera una chica dulce y tierna, la verdad es que era un asco para el área domestico, no podía hacer ningún quehacer sin riesgo de destruir o quemar algo.

- Lo siento, Zero

- No importa, Yuki- dijo- Sera mejor que te des un baño, para que te quites toda esa harina de la cabeza- dijo mirando como Yuki estaba cubierta totalmente de harina y pasta, se volteo fingiendo empezar a limpiar para que ella no viera su risa burlona al verla en tal estado, se veía chistosa, si hasta un cascaron de huevo tenia en el cabello.

- Ugh – Se avergonzó al verse reflejada en la puerta del horno, se veía asquerosa- Yo… ire a bañarme… etto no tardare

- De acuerdo

- Vengo pronto a ayudarte- Se fue toda roja evitando sacudir su pelo para no ensuciar mas.

Zero la vio partir, y no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, casi inaudible, pero no para cierto vampiro pelicastaño que iba llegando junto a Cross, que se sorprendió de ver el estado de la cocina.

- Zero que paso aquí?- Pregunto el director, mirando todo el panorama de la cocina caída, mas al ver por un segundo una pequeña sonrisa en Zero, siendo que era muy pulcro y mas con su cocina, si bien era su casa, la cocina era propiedad de Zero, no por nada era el único que tenia pase libre para cocinar, siendo que el mismo y Yuki no podían ni cocinar un huevo, aunque el se defendía en lo que se refería los caldos o te.

- Yuki- fue lo único que dijo

- Ah, ya entiendo- suspiro el director- en donde esta ella?

- Se fue a bañar- contesto Zero, indiferente

Kaname se sorprendió al oír esto, no sabia que la pequeña castaña fuera tan destructiva, si Yuki no cocinaba, quien era el que lo hacia cuando el iba a cenar de repente?

- Si bueno, iré a traer algo para limpiar aquí- dijo mirándolos indiferente, para luego salir de la cocina.

- Lo siento, Kaname-kun, al parecer se cancelara la comida- dijo apenado Cross

- Descuide director, me preguntaba… quien es el que cocina aquí?- pregunto con una ligera sospecha, pues era de conocimiento publico que el director no cocinaba precisamente bien, y por lo visto su querida Yuki era peor.

- Quien?- pregunto sorprendido, mirando al castaño asentir con curiosidad-…pues a decir verdad, es quien se acaba de retirar, es todo un chef profesional- sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad del pura sangre- Deberías de verlo cocinar…

A Kaname ya le estaba dando curiosidad el ver eso, Zero no era de la apariencia hogareña pero era una visión que se le antojo hermosa, definitivamente, ciertamente los platillos que hubo probado en el pasado en la casa de Cross, estuvieron deliciosos, ni sus chefs pudieron igualarlo…

- Neh, Kaname-kun, te gustaría cenar aquí?- interrumpió el director sus pensamientos

- Eh?... a si, me encantaría, gracias por la invitación- agradeció educadamente

- Bueno, será mejor que nos dirijamos al despacho, si Zero nos ve aquí nos matara- dijo sonriendo

- No se enojara con usted por haberme invitado hoy?

- Mmm tal vez, pero ustedes ya se llevan mejor, así que dudo que se enoje… "espero"- pensó lo ultimo sonriendo nervioso, no quería quedarse sin cocinero.

- Porque siguen aquí?- pregunto Zero, quien llevaba en manos los implementos de limpieza

- Jajaja, ya nos íbamos- dijo Cross nervioso

- Jum, como sea, será mejor que se vayan a otro lugar, tengo que limpiar si quieres que tenga tiempo- le dijo a Cross indiferentemente

Cross asintió apresurado, sabiendo que había una amenaza oculta tras esas palabras, y sinceramente no quería comer comida pre-cocida, además ya había invitado a cenar a Kaname y no quería que comiera instantáneos, de seguro su estomago no soportaría algo que cocinara el, ni que decir de Yuki…

Kaname tenia un gesto neutro, aunque internamente se divertía del miedo de Cross, y se deleitaba con la visión de Zero, hace tiempo que el joven peliplateado le resultaba atractivo, y podía hasta asegurar que se había enamorado del cazador, aunque aun no se lo había dicho.

Los dos mayores se retiraron, dejando al peliplateado limpiar, mientras el castaño pensaba en nunca dejar a Yuki cerca de alguna cocina y en el lado hogareño del cazador, ansiando ver mas facetas que no conoce del peliplateado.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Que tal? Agradeceria si me dicen si les gusto o no, tambien si me dan sugerencias de parejas, ne<p>

Gracias por leer, y disculpen si hay algún error ortografico...

Reviews?


	2. Desastre Culinario II – Segunda Sorpresa

Desastres y Sorpresas

**Resumen:** _Segunda sorpresa:_ Quien pensaría que harías que mostrara una parte de mi que ocultaba, que sacarías a flote sentimientos que conocía… también quien diría que mi querida Yuki seria el detonador para que me decidiera. (¬¬)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2- Desastre Culinario II – Segunda Sorpresa: Celos<p>

Zero se encontraba limpiando todo el desastre ocasionado por la castaña, mientras pensaba en como lo miro el pura sangre, fue una mirada tan profunda que sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo que, agradecía, logro mantener en raya junto al sonrojo que quiso surgir.

¿Que estaría pensando Kuran para mirarlo así?

Era cierto que se llevaban mejor ahora, no eran los mejores amigos, pero ya se toleraban mas, hasta platicas decentes han tenido. Y con decentes me refiero a que no ha salido nadie herido, gravemente. (xD) Atrás quedo el tiempo en que peleaban por la castaña, aunque el nunca la amó la quería como una hermana, por lo cual la protegería hasta con su vida. Como también lo haría por Cross, a quien quería como a un padre, no por nada aguantaba sus niñerías y cumplía uno que otro capricho, aunque se divertía negándole estos.

Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo, al pensar que aunque perdió a su familia hace tiempo, ahora tenia a otra que lo quería como el era, sin presionarlo a cambiar. (1)

* * *

><p>Yuki se daba un baño rápido para terminar pronto y poder ayudar a Zero a limpiar, aun no podía creer que su sorpresa había sido destruida, ella quería cocinarle a su familia, quería que su nii-san comiera algo preparado por ella, pero sobretodo quería que Zero la felicitara por hacer algo por él, quería sentir que tenia su atención, que la mirara a ella, solo a ella.<p>

Después de enterarse que Kaname era su hermano, se sintió feliz de saber que tenia una familia, no era que despreciara a Cross, a quien consideraba como su papa, después de todo él la crió desde pequeña, pero el enterarse de que tenia a un familiar de sangre le hizo sentirse que no estaba sola, mas cuando se entero que tuvo que ser separada de su familia por cuestiones mayores, por su seguridad, que sus padres la amaron. Aunque ella era humana y no un vampiro como su nii-san. (2)

Fue un alivio enterarse de la verdad, quería mucho a Kaname, pero como un hermano, como lo que siempre fue, su hermano mayor. Ese suceso le hizo abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta de a quien realmente amaba.

Aunque tal vez se tardo un poco, pues con pesar veía que Zero la amaba como ella a Kaname, como su hermana, nada más que eso. Pero ella quería ser más, ella quería ser su confidente, su pareja. Y haría lo que fuera por ello.

Yuki termino de arreglarse y bajo rápido para estar con el peliplateado. Iba entrando en la cocina cuando se encontró con una imagen de lo más hermosa. Zero estaba hincado, al parecer estuvo recogiendo los restos de vidrio del suelo, con la vista hacia la ventana con una sonrisa de lo más tierna. No se pudo resistir y disimuladamente saco su teléfono celular y le tomo una fotografía. Al terminar admiro su obra y guardo su teléfono.

Al parecer Zero no se dio por enterado por lo que se acerco a hablarle.

* * *

><p>Zero seguía pensando en su familia hasta que recordó que Yuki, su querida hermanita, también era una Kuran, y aunque agradecía infinitamente que no decidiera ser vampireza, estuviera relacionada con un purasangre. Al pensar en ello inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza lo que había pasado hasta hace unos momentos. No podía sacarse de su cabeza la imagen de un Kuran con una mirada como aquella, como si estuviera viendo algo precioso, algo digno de devoción. (3)<p>

_- "Que rayos? Deja de pensar en ese chupasangre y termina de limpiar"-_ Se recrimino a si mismo

- Ya regrese, Zero- le hablo Yuki, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- _"porque se habrá sonrojado?"_- se preguntaba confundida viendo el tierno color que había tomado la cara de Zero.

- De milagro te quitaste toda la harina- dijo burlón, agradeciendo que llegaran a interrumpir esos pensamientos, no quería pensar demasiado en el castaño pura sangre.

- Cállate, Zero… además, no era mucha- Replico avergonzada, feliz de que el peliplateado le pusiera atención.

- Seguro- le contesto, con una mirada que reflejaba claramente que no se creía eso- Que bueno que no fue mucho- dijo parándose y acercándose a la castaña.

-…- Yuki se sonrojo sin saber que contestar, mirando como él llego hasta ella y acercaba una mano hacia su rostro, no pudo evitar entrecerrarlos- _"Sera… que Zero… él…"_

Zero le miraba fijamente, acercando mas su mano a ella, haciendo que esta se sonroje mas de lo que ya estaba.

- _"Zero… tu…"_

- Que traes Yuki? – le pregunto Zero, haciendo que la castaña abriera sus ojos mirando que el peliplateado se había alejado de ella…

- Tu… tu ibas… a…

- te quería quitar esto- dijo indiferente, mostrando una cascara de huevo (xD)- lo traías en el cabello, detrás de la nuca.

La castaña no supo que es lo que sintió, por un lado estaba decepcionada de que no fuera lo que ella imaginaba, y por el otro estaba sumamente avergonzada, se suponía que se había quitado todo de encima.

- Jajaja… si, eso- soltó una risa nerviosa- …que mas podría ser…- susurro para si misma, sin saber que alguien mas la había escuchado.

* * *

><p>Kaname no sabia como controlarse, si seguía así su poder se saldría de control y dañaria a alguien, aunque en este momento no le importaria si asi lograra alejar a Yuki de Zero.<p>

Había estado en la oficina de Cross hablando sobre los movimientos que habían dado un grupo de nivel E, que fue destruido precisamente por Zero, al parecer había una baja actividad de estos y ya no daban señales de vida, cosa que traía a la sociedad de cazadores tanto aliviada como consternada, al no saber si era buena señal o no. Cross había recibido una llamada de esta misma, y el para darle privacidad había dicho que iria por algo de tomar.

Había salido, esperando que Zero aun estuviese en la cocina, deseaba volver a verlo. Para su suerte fue así, pues llego justo antes que Yuki, viendo a Zero con una sonrisa tierna, haciendo a su corazón latir frenetico, pero se tuvo que ocultar al escuchar pasos acercarse. Al minuto después había llegado su hermana y no pudo evitar el mirar como se embobaba mirando al peliplateado, haciéndole rabiar, deseando sacar a Zero de ahí para que la pequeña no lo mirase asi.

El sospechaba que su querida Yuki estaba enamorada del cazador, y que por eso había declinado su ofrecimiento a ser una pura sangre, para evitar el desprecio del peliplateado. Sospecha que se reafirmaba al verla sacar una foto del chico, ya se encargaría de quitarle esa foto.

Se quedo pensando que hacer para evitar que Yuki le quitara a Zero, porque Zero era suyo y de nadie mas, hasta que la voz de Yuki lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Ya regrese, Zero- Se escucho la voz de Yuki hablándole a un sonrojado Zero.

Porque se habrá sonrojado, se pregunto Kaname viéndolo embobado. Tanto que no supo de qué hablaban hasta que miro como Yuki se sonrojo, no supo porque hasta que vio acercarse al peliplateado a ella y como el acercaba su mano a su rostro, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se estrujaba al ver esa escena.

- Que traes Yuki? – le pregunto Zero, haciendo que los hermanos Kuran le pusieran atención nuevamente.

- Tu… tu ibas… a…

- te quería quitar esto- dijo indiferente, mostrando una cascara de huevo (xD)- lo traías en el cabello, detrás de la nuca.

Kaname tuvo que aguantar el impulso infantil que le dio, tenia ganas de gritar de alegría y brincar. Miro como la castaña se veía un poco decepcionada y no evito el sentirse dichoso, aunque era algo cruel sentirse así, después de todo era su hermana menor.

- Jajaja… si, eso- hablo nerviosa- …que mas podría ser…- susurro para si misma, sin saber que él le había escuchado.

Y Kaname decidió que seria todo lo cruel que fuera necesario, pero que nadie le quitaría a Zero, nadie. Ni siquiera su querida hermana menor.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Bien, aqui esta el segundo cap ^^, lo puse hoy por que tal vez mañana no pueda, xDD

1) No puedo aclarar nada aun algo relacionado de la familia Kiryuu, pero si les puedo decir que el unico Kiryuu que queda es Zero

2) Si, en mi historia Yuki ya sabe que Kaname es su hermano, y que ella es una pura sangre dormida, se podria decir asi, pero ello decidio seguir siendo humana para no cambiar su vida, aunque fuera corta, ademas de que no queria que Zero la despreciara... tal vez meta un flash back para ese evento, aun no se xD

3) Zerorin~tu eres digno de eso y mucho mas *¬*

Bien Kuran por fin se decidio a pelear por Zero, aun si para eso debe perjudicar a su querida hermanita, Yuki tambien esta decidida a conquistarlo (¬¬ aunque no creo que lo logre) Zero esta sintiendo cosas extrañas hacia el purasangre xDD que resultara de eso?... Si bien a Yuki la odio, ¬¬ no puedo matarla, (aun *w* kufufu) por lo que tendre que buscarle utilidad, aunque si la torturare un poco, solo un poco xDD

Nee~por ahi me pidieron que pusiera a Akatsuki con Aido, pareja que me gusta, que dicen?. Me gustaria que me dieran opciones para Takuma porque no se si ponerlo con Shiki o uno nuevo kufufu~, e Ichiru esta muerto por lo que no es opcion TwT, Les agradeceria que me ayudaran, onegai ^^

Gracias por leer, Espero que les haya gustado. Aun habra muchas sorpresas, principalmente provocadas por Zerorin *¬*

Kissus, Mixu-chan.

PD- Reviews? OwO, te daran una galletita xD

PD 2- Dibuje a Yuki toda llena de porqueria en la cabeza, pero como no tengo photoshop no podre darle color TTwTT, nee tal vez la suba luego jajaja, Matta ne, desu~~


	3. Tiempo a solas Tercera Sorpresa

Gomen, no pude actualizar antes, todo el dia estuve fuera y hasta la medianoche se fueron mis amigos DX y no tuve tiempo para terminar el cap hasta ahorita. Mañana no podre subir tampoco, tal vez me les escape un momento aunque lo dudo, festejare mi cumple xD, igual que hoy (ayer), jajajaja. Gracias a quienes dejaron review ^w^, me motivan a continuar mina-san!

Bueno no les interrumpo mas, adelante por favor.

* * *

><p>Tercera Sorpresa: Sorpresa me lleve al recibir tal regalo de parte de mi hermana, quien diria que le agradeceria algun dia que fuera tan despistada... tambien quien imaginaria que fueras tan inocente *O*<p>

* * *

><p>Desastres y Sorpresas<p>

**_Capitulo 3 – Tiempo a solas, Tercera sorpresa: Inocencia_**

- Interrumpo algo?- pregunto con fingida tranquilidad, con un oculto matiz de sarcasmo.

- Ni-nii-san… etto, no…yo- Yuki se veía mas nerviosa, haciendo que el alzara una ceja ante esto.

- Kuran, donde esta Cross?- pregunto Zero al no verlo con él

- Se quedo charlando, al parecer hay noticias nuevas de parte de la Asociación de cazadores

- humm, como sea, se te ofrecía algo?- pregunto indiferente

- _"Que si se me ofrece algo? Que dirías si dijera que lo que deseo es a ti?"-_ pensó con picardía mirando los hermosos ojos lilas del cazador- Venia por un vaso de agua…

- Yo te lo doy Nii-san- Se ofreció Yuki

Yuki se sentía un poco enojada con Kaname, había interrumpido su intento de declaración, pero no importaba habrían más oportunidades, se dijo así misma. Tan adentrada a sus pensamientos estaba que no se fijo que había un pequeño charco de agua en el piso, haciéndola irremediablemente caer.

La cocina se sumió en un silencio perturbador.

Kaname no sabia que hacer, estaba mojado y sucio, y no podía estar mas feliz, la razón? Simple, Yuki al resbalarse lo había hecho caer, y porque estaría feliz se preguntaría uno, porque en su caída había caído encima de Zero, pero en una forma demasiado insinuante para su autocontrol, pues su miembro hizo contacto con la cara del peliplateado. Y no podía estar mas feliz, aunque también tenia una contradicción, deseaba que no pasara otro accidente, como el que Zero se de cuenta de que su amiguito esta cobrando vida, pero vamos quien podía culparlo?, sentir la cálida respiración de su amado en una parte intima, era obvio que pasaría algo mas. (1)

Y era mejor levantarse antes de que su autocontrol se fuera al caño y se lo violara ahí mismo, sin importarle tener de espectadora a su querida hermana menor. Y otro de los motivos seria que el cazador podría salir del aparente shock y matarlo con Bloody Rose. (2)

Aunque moriría feliz, no le gustaría morir sin que Zero supiera que lo amaba y tuvieran sex… ejem vivieran felices juntos. (xD)

Zero estaba en shock, primero Kuran aparece de la nada y después la castaña sufre otro accidente, y que es lo peor? Que no conforme con hacer mas desastre le tira a su hermano encima. Y por Dios, no es que crea en el de todas formas, tenia que caer justamente así? De haber sabido se hubiera levantado al momento de verlos aparecer (3)

- Go…gomene- Sollozaba la castaña, sacando a los chicos de sus pensamientos.

- No te preocupes, Yuki- le contesto con una sonrisa el pura sangre- _"Hasta te debería de agradecer por lo que hiciste"-_ pensó con lujuria al pensar en lo ocurrido con el peliplateado.

- Cállate Kuran- le replico malhumorado el cazador- dilo por ti que no terminaste en el suelo como yo…- le miro feo mientras se levantaba.

- Te sonrojaste, Kiryuu-kun?- le provoco sensualmente

- jum, claro que no- contesto girando su rostro evitando que miraran el tono rojizo que subía por su rostro_- "Que rayos pasa con Kuran? Debería de estar molesto, y que fue ese tono?... ugh, demonios, deja de pensar en é, de una vez, carajo!"- _se recrimino así mismo, sin ver la tierna mirada que le dedicaba el castaño.

Kaname no podía creer la suerte que tenia, dios lo debía de amar o tenia a un ser desconocido ayudándole, aun podía serntir el calido respirar de su peliplateado.

_- "Mejor dejar de pensar en eso o se me notara"-_ pensó tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Yuki, será mejor que te vayas de aquí- le dijo Zero, tratando de que se voz fuera indiferente.

- Por… porque?- Pregunto desconcertada, no quería irse pero tampoco quería que Zero se enojara mas con ella.

- _"Para evitar que hagas otro desastre"_. Yori te estaba buscando por un trabajo que era para mañana- Respondió para no hacerla sentir mal, después de todo era su hermanita y no quería hacerla llorar.

- Yori?... no me acuerdo de…- se interrumpió a si misma al recordar que tenían que hacer un proyecto y ni siquiera habían empezado- Rayos, Yori me va a regañar, lo siento chicos pero tengo que irme, no se si llegue a cenar, adiós!- dijo casi sin respirar corriendo hacia la puerta. (4)

Kaname y Zero solo la vieron partir tal como si perdiera su vida si no corría, sintiendo una gota bajar por sus nucas, después giraron sus cabezas mirándose fijamente…

- Porque sigues aquí?- Hablo primero el peliplateado.

- Porque deseo estar aquí- susurro el castaño

- Que?

- Que Cross aun esta ocupado y yo no he tomado nada de beber, Kiryuu-kun

- Jum, como quieras- Indiferente, termino de juntar todos los vidrios del suelo y los tiro al cesto de basura, notando la mirada fija del castaño- Si vas a estar aquí, sirve para algo y ayúdame a limpiar, para poder hacer la cena. Cross te invito a quedarte hoy verdad?

- Si, espero no te disguste- Respondió quitándose la chaqueta que traía- Como hoy no tenemos clases, decidí avanzar la junta que tenia con el director.

- Como si no hubieras comido antes aquí, además no eres tan molesto si no te pones arrogante

- Gracias Kiryuu-kun, tu también eres soportable sin tu malhumor- dijo bromeando, al captar la indirecta del peliplateado. Estaba feliz, al parecer Zero ya lo aceptaba, mínimo como amigo- Puedo decirte Zero, Kiryuu-kun?

- Ya lo has hecho, Kuran- contesto

- Entonces tú llámame por mi nombre, Zero

- Umm… tal vez- acepto

Siguieron limpiando con un silencio agradable, en compañía de quien menos imaginarían tener y esta misma les era reconfortable…

* * *

><p>Cross no podía creer lo que escuchaba, si algo pensaba que nunca pasaría era esto, por lo que decidió hablar en persona con el líder de la organización. Y sin dudarlo se preparo para salir, cuando estuvo listo se dirigió a la cocina para avisar al purasangre del imprevisto y cambiar de fecha la charla que fue interrumpida. Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina alcanzo a escuchar el final de la interacción de los jóvenes, agradecía que se llevaran mejor, si alguien tan terco como Zero era capaz de aceptar una amistad con un pura sangre significaba que tal vez su sueño de una paz entre los cazadores y vampiros pudiera existir, mas con la noticia que había escuchado.<p>

Sin querer perder más tiempo, decidió entrar observando como los dos chicos terminaban de limpiar el lugar, sintiendo la agradable atmosfera que se sentía.

- Hola chicos- Saludo, haciéndoles voltear a mirarlo- Siento las molestias, pero tengo que salir…

- Algo urgente?- Pregunto Zero

- Si, voy a la asociación

- Esta bien Cross-san, después terminamos la platica

- Lo siento Kaname-kun, pero quédate a cenar con mis queridos hijos… para que no estén solos y los proteg…

- Cállate- le interrumpió Zero, aventándole el trapo que utilizaba para limpiar, con tan buena puntería que le cayo en la cara- Además Yuki se fue a terminar un proyecto pendiente… y yo me se defender, no por nada soy un cazador!- le contesto enojado.

- Pero Zerorin~- fue interrumpido por otro objeto volador, que milagrosamente pudo evitar, mas no la mirada de "vuelve a decirme así y morirás" marca Kiryuu, le hizo dudar….. no mucho.- No seas malo con Oto-san!- lloriqueo infantilmente.

- Ya lárgate!- Se desespero Zero, ya harto de las niñerías de Cross

- No se preocupe, Cross-san. Yo le hago compañía a Zero-kun- Hablo tranquilamente Kaname, divertido por la escena de los otros dos.

Zero inmediatamente volteo a mirarlo.

- A fin de cuentas, ya me habías invitado a cenar, que no?- le pregunto el castaño a Zero.

- Es cierto, Zero-pu~, yo oí claramente cuando afirmaste que no seria una molestia el que estuviera aquí…

- Yo no…

- No tienes palabra, cazador?- le provoco el purasangre

- Grr, bien, puedes quedarte a cenar – Le respondió sin otra opción. El y su boca, debía aprender a no decir nada que lo comprometiera. (xD)

- Bien- celebro Cross, con todo y brinquitos- bueno me voy, no hagan nada malo, y si lo hacen que sea en otra parte ;)- dijo pícaramente, saliendo rápido de la escena, no queriendo que lo mataran. A fin de cuentas el presentía que terminarían juntos, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Los chicos solo miraron fijamente la puerta…

- Kaname…

- Si?

- A que se refería?

-…

Definitivamente, Cross había abierto antes de tiempo su boca, sin pensar en la inocencia que inexplicablemente poseía Zero. Inocencia que deseaba Kaname, que sin saber que responder solo le sonrió dejando algo embobado al peliplateado.

* * *

><p>Notas-<p>

Holaaaaaaaaaaa ^w^ , Espero les haya gustado! Tratare de hacer mas largo el siguiente cap!

1- Jajaja que forma tan mas rara, pero bueno no se porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió xDD, además Kaname me dijo que así le había sucedido una vez, pero que se habían terminado de bañar *¬* ya se imaginaran como acabo todo *¬*

2- Go, Kaname Go! Jajaja aun no es tiempo, gomen T_T

3- Ni tu te la crees Zerorin~ ¬w¬

4- Bueno de alguna forma tenía que deshacerme de ella ¬w¬

Kaname es un pervertido! u/u y Zero me salió inocente xD… el cazador será cazado _:se mira una escena de Kaname ocultándose espiando a Zero, mientras se oye el rito de tiburón *turururu*: _ne no me salió la musiquita T_T, pero bueno, Cross se intuye la situación, ayudara a Kaname o sera un obstáculo? Me han votado mucho por TakumaxShiki, pero aun hay tiempo para decidir xD, la que es definitiva es la de AkatsukixAido, Me gusta Kain, me da ganas de insinuarlo con Zero, o a Takuma, nomas para hacerle difíciles las cosas a Kaname, xD vamos que nada es fácil en la vida. Aunque como Zero es inocente, aunque no lo crean x), eso en si le pondrá complicado las cosas al no captar las indirectas.

Ne como vieron mi accidente sacado de la manga barata de un mago de 5ta? No se me ocurrió nada mejor y Kaname me había pagado por adelantado, ($o$) Le pude sacar algo beneficioso a Yuki, de algo me tenia que servir xD, naah a ver que pasa.

Reviews? OwO sera mi regalo de cumple xD

Bueno me despido por el momento que ya son las 3 de la madrugada y no he dormido nada =_=, Kissus de chocolate *O*

Matta ne, desu. Atte- Mixu-chan


	4. Tiempo a solas: Cena

Nee, hasta ahorita pude subirla xD espero les guste mina-san. Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review y tambien a quienes leyeron mi humilde fic, los amo mina-san ^w^. Nee ya no los interrumpo y les dejo leer, ojala me dejen su opinion

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>_ Ideando mi futuro a tu lado no puedo evitar desear que se haga realidad._

La tan esperada cena a solas (¿Esperada?) que pasara…

* * *

><p>- Kaname…<p>

- Si?

- A que se refería?

-…

Definitivamente, Cross había abierto antes de tiempo su boca, sin pensar en la inocencia que inexplicablemente poseía Zero. Inocencia que deseaba Kaname, que sin saber que responder solo le sonrió dejando algo embobado al peliplateado.

- Quien sabe, ya sabes como es Cross- respondió mirando con ternura el rostro sonrosado del cazador.

_- "Porque reaccione así, Kuran solo me sonrió, no es algo del otro mundo… o si?"-_ se cuestionaba recordando la sonrisa del castaño_- "Aun que se veía de una forma… atracti- que rayos! Deja de pensar en él Kiryuu…"-_ se recrimino a si mismo.

- Bien, que haremos Zero-kun?- En serio que trato, pero no pudo evitar dejar volar la imaginación y pensar en lo que realmente quería hacer con el peliplateado. Se veía tan violable todo sonrojado, si hasta podía imaginarse que pensaba. Y si estaba en lo correcto, Zero se sentía atraído hacia el.

- Eh? Yo-yo creo que debo empezar a cocinar- Se le hizo o Kuran hablo de forma… seductora? Nah, no podía ser… además los dos eran chicos, aunque él…

- Te ayudo en algo?- la voz del pura sangre lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Umm, sabes cocinar?

- Jajajaja no, pero tu me enseñarías, verdad?- pregunto seductor- _"Rayos Kuran, cálmate o espantaras a Zero y no queremos eso verdad"_- se reto a si mismo

- Claro, veremos en que eres bueno- acepto sin captar la indirecta- Que se te antoja de comer?

_- "A ti"_ – babeo en su pensamiento- umm pastas o algo así, lo que hagas esta bien- contesto con otra sonrisa, de las que dedicaba únicamente al cazador.

- Ehh- se sonrojo- Esta bien…- Zero se dirijo a la alacena por los ingredientes- _"mmm pasta a la bolognesa (1)… estaría bien y es sencilla" _sin dudar mas empezó a sacar los ingredientes. Empezo sacando la pasta, el concentrado de tomate y las especias, se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar las carnes, mantequilla, tomate, y la verdura, un poco de queso y leche.- Tengo que surtir la despensa mañana- murmuro, pensando en lo que tendría que comprar.

Kaname solo lo miro ir y venir con ingredientes, escuchando lo que susurro, viendo la oportunidad de tener una cita, hablo.

- Zero si quieres, mañana te acompaño a que surtas la despensa y de paso comemos fuera…

- Mmm no creo que sea correcto…- Respondió de espaldas, lavando la verdura.

- Anda, seria una forma de devolverte la invitación de hoy- _aunque prácticamente lo acorralo para que aceptara_-…te podría ser de ayuda, acepta si?- Sonrió de forma inocente.

- Eh, esta bien.- Volteo a mirarlo- Mañana vamos entonces, como a que hora? Recuerda que tienes clases…

- No importa, puedo saltármelas… _"por ti, lo que sea"_ – pensó sonriendo, sintiéndose feliz de que aceptara.- En que te ayudo, Zero?- le pregunto al ver como el peliplateado estaba picando finamente la verdura.

- uh?- miro que ya había picado el tomate, cebolla, ajo, zanahoria y terminaba de picar el apio- Umm puedes poner una cazuela al fuego?- Vio como Kuran asentía y hacia lo pedido- Después agrega un poco mas de la mitad de la mantequilla- Termino de picar el apio y se acerco a donde estaba Kuran con la cazuela, hecho lo que recién había picado en el mismo, menos el tomate, indicándole a Kuran que cuidara que no se quemara. Después se dirigió otra vez a la mesada.

Kaname no podía negar que el cazador era un as en la cocina, se miraba todo un profesional picando rápidamente y de forma experta un poco de panceta, salchicha y carne de ternera o era cerdo?. Después lo vio acercarse otra vez a donde estaba el, y coloco la carne junto con la verdura que estaba tomando un color dorado.

- Kaname, me podrías traer una botella de vino de la alacena- pidió al castaño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si- respondió dejando su lugar yendo por el vino, cuando regreso vio que habían unas copas en un estante por lo que no dudo en llevarse dos también.

- Gracias- Respondió con una sonrisa al verlo llegar, vertió una cantidad razonable en la sartén al ver que la carne ya estaba cocida. Soltó una risa ante el sobresalto del castaño al ver el fuego que ocasiono en la sartén, quien no dudo en alejarse un poco, algo sorprendido por eso.

- Porque te ríes?- le pregunto embobado con la risa de Zero.

- Jajajaja por nada, tiende a suceder cuando pones algún licor al fuego, sabes- contesto burlón.

Kaname se acerco a Zero, quitándole la botella de vino y dándole en cambio una copa. Sonriéndole le sirvió un poco y después se sirvió asi mismo.

- Para que no dejes de reir y seas menos gruñon- brindo burlon.

- Porque dejes de ser un bastardo vanidoso- le contesto con una sonrisa retadora.

- Jajaja salud

- Salud

Los chicos tomaron de sus respectivas copas con una sonrisa. Zero se volteo para añadir el tomate picado y el concentrado, que había disuelto en agua tibia, después condimento con sal y pimienta, mas una hoja de laurel. Después lo dejo quieto un segundo, bajando el fuego, mientras se giraba para tomar un poco de su copa, encontrándose con la mirada de Kuran.

- Que pasa? – pregunto mirando al castaño distraído.

- Mmm? No pasa nada…- contesto acercándose al peliplateado, colocando una mano en su mejilla-…solo estaba viendo lo bueno que eres cocinando…

- K-Kuran?

- Que dijimos sobre los nombres, Zero?- pregunto acercándose mas a el, colocando una mano en su cintura-…no habíamos dicho que nos llamaríamos por nuestros nombres?

- S-si… pero por que estas…- Zero no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso, solo era Kuran, no había razón para estarlo. Pero vamos, eran dos hombres, y el no podía venir y abrazarlo nomas…..o si?, el puede hacerlo?

Kaname vio que Zero estaba sonrojándose y sintiéndose inquieto, por lo que emprendió la retirada, por ahora porque ese cazador iba a ser suyo. Vio que giraba a la estufa y condimentaba la salsa y agregaba un poco de leche. Definitivamente se veía hermoso todo sonrojado preparando la comida, casi se podía sentir como si fueran una pareja de casados, cosa que no le disgustaría.

- mmm, que rico huele…- decidió tratar de distraer al cazador y así mismo, para dejar de babear por su fantasía.

- S-si… _"porque hizo eso?...mi corazón late muy rápido, espero que no se de cuenta…"_

Kaname sonrió, definitivamente iba por buen camino, SU Zero estaba sintiendo algo por él, solo era cuestión de enamorarlo mas, de hacerle ver que él lo amaba.

- Ha-hare la pasta- Hablo Zero aun sonrojado, mientras se dirigía por una olla para poner a cocer la pasta.

Zero se dispuso a limpiar la mesada y los utensilios que había ocupado mientras esperaba que estuviera la comida. Mientras Kaname le ayudaba a recoger, lo miraba de reojo preguntándose que sentía por el castaño, esperaba descubrirlo pronto o se volvería loco.

Después de un tiempo, apago la olla de la pasta, lavándola en abundante agua y mientras la dejaba escurrir, se dirigió a la estufa para ver la salsa, al verla lista apago el fuego. Le pidió a Kaname le pasara dos platos del estante, Cuando se los paso agrego un poco de pasta, para después colocarle algo de la salsa encima, añadiéndole al final un poco de queso parmesano rallado.

Tapo las sartenes que contenía lo que sobro, tal vez Cross llegaba con hambre o Yuki venga por algo de comer. Se dirigió a la mesa con los platos, siendo seguido por Kaname quien llevaba la botella y copas. Mientras Kaname servía un poco más de vino, él se dirigió por los cubiertos de ambos.

- Huele muy bien- Kaname olisqueó apreciativamente, haciendo que Zero sonriera inconscientemente.

- Espero te guste- Miro como el castaño enredaba un poco en su tenedor y lo metía a su boca, dando un pequeño suspiro. No supo porque su corazón se acelero al ver la manera apreciativa con la que comía el castaño.

- Esta bueno- dijo cuando pillo al peliplateado mirarlo comer, haciéndolo sonrojar. Bueno era poco, estaba realmente delicioso, tenía un sabor exquisito que nunca había probado. Dejo que los sabores de la salsa inundaran su paladar.

Zero comía en silencio, pensando en la extraña tranquilidad que últimamente sentía al estar en compañía del purasangre, de alguna forma inexplicable se sentía seguro con el aunque también algo inquieto, su corazón no deja de palpitar velozmente y sentía calor en su cara muy seguido, seguro por los sonrojos que trata de evitar.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente suave… tranquilo. Con algunos miradas de reojo que se daban, que al interceptarse provocaban un sonrojo en Zero y una mirada tierna mas una sonrisa coqueta en Kaname al ver el tierno color en las mejillas del menor.

La tranquila atmosfera siguió aun cuando terminaron de comer, la visión del plato vacio de Kaname provoco un calorcillo agradable en el corazón de Zero, sacándole una sonrisa tierna. Probablemente Kuran tenia mucha hambre, o el cocinaba mejor de lo que creía, aunque le hubiera gustado la segunda opción se inclinaba mas a la primera. Pero como fuere el se sentía de alguna forma feliz. Algo ridículo si lo pensaba detenidamente…

- Estuvo verdaderamente deliciosa la cena, Zero- Interrumpió sus pensamientos Kaname.

Zero dio un brinquito de sobresalto al ser devuelto a la realidad de repente, habrá sabido Kuran lo que pasaba por su cabeza?. La sorpresa que vio en sus ojos hizo a Kaname sonreír tiernamente, veía a Zero como si fuera un niño que acababa de ser atrapado en alguna travesura.

Se terminaron sus copas de vino mientras se miraban, aun con el ambiente cálido. Kaname fantaseaba que asi serian todos sus días con el cazador, era presuntuoso el imaginarse toda su vida con Zero cuando este aun no lo aceptaba del todo, pero era inevitable al verlo ahí todo tierno, sonrojado y con una gota de sudor en la mejilla, de seguro por estar mucho tiempo en el calor.

Zero se dio cuenta de la mirada fija del castaño en su cara, bufo al darse cuenta que tenia una gota de sudor, algo avergonzado dirigió su mano para retirarla, pero el castaño fue mas rápido y la retiro el mismo, dándole una sonrisa dulce al sonrojado cazador quien no creía que el purasangre hiciera eso.

- Ya-ya ha a-acabado la cena- tartamudeo Zero nervioso, levantándose con su plato en manos, cuando iba a levantar el de Kaname, este negó con una sonrisa.

- Yo lo llevo- dijo sonriendo- A fin de cuentas casi no te ayude- agrego apenado.

- Esta bien- respondió el peliplateado sonriendo.

Se dispusieron a limpiarlos, mientras uno enjabonaba y aclaraba, el otro los secaba y guardaba en su respectivo lugar. Se sentían llenos y tranquilos, felices por la cena pasada y por la cita que tendrían, aunque no era una cita en si, para pena del castaño.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, en una oficina se oía una charla acalorada. Una de las voces pertenecía a cierto director juguetón y amable, rasgos que no se veían en el en ese momento.<p>

- De que rayos estas hablando, Zack?- le pregunto exaltado a un joven pelinegro de ojos grises.

- Lo que escuchas, al parecer tienen sospechas de Zero… tu sabes que lo aprecio, por lo que te lo digo a ti antes que a nadie…- respondió amable- Quise contactar con Yagari, pero el estúpido no ha sido localizado.

- Esta en una misión, por lo que tengo entendido regresara en una semana…

- Sera muy tarde para entonces, ellos quieren respuestas… por lo que no dudaran hacerlo por las malas…- hablo con amargura. Esos estúpidos ancianos no escuchaban razón, por Dios era el presidente! De algo tenia que valer su voz, y si una bola de ineptos no entendían que a Zero no se toca sin consecuencias, no le quedaba mas opción que darles pelea…

- Habrá que encontrar una solución, no dejare que toquen a mi hijo!- Grito enojado.

- Crees que yo si? Tú sabes que me ata a ese niño, no me hagas las cosas mas difíciles Kaien- respondió fríamente.

Y porque sabía eso era que Kaien estaba seguro que a Zero nadie le haría nada. Pero no por eso dejaría de sentir esa angustia que lo acojonaba. Zero había sido como su hijo, no, era su hijo. Desde que había llegado a su casa, paso a formar parte de su familia.

- Quieren saber la procedencia de poder de Zero, y pocos saben realmente quien es el…- susurro el pelinegro.

CONTINUARA...XD

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Que tal? ^^ Espero les haya gustado, ummm en su no-cita pasara lo que tanto me piden, unas lindas niñas x) espero no defraudarles.

(1) Era la única comida que se me ocurrió, además de ser lo que prepare para comer hoy xDD, aunque no soy tan experta como Zero, puedo asegurar que no me corte, por lo que te gano Yuki ¬w¬. si bien la salsa tarda horas en tomar su punto, no podía alargar demasiado la espera u,u por lo que simulemos que no tarda demasiado en realidad xDD

Se me hace que me explaye a la hora de cocinar, pero bueno xP, por cierto la carne que menciona Kana-chan son de Ternera y puerco, pueden ir nomas una o las dos, creo que la tradicional una las dos, no se a mi me enseñaron a usar las dos xP.

Como que Zero se me sonrojo mucho ^w^, nee, Mi Kaname me salió soñador e idealista, ya anda preparando hasta su boda :ve en una esquina al mencionado con papel en mano mientras escribía:

Preguntas ociosas: ¿Quien sera el chico de ojos grises? ¿Que sera de Zero? ¿Representara problemas para Kaname? ¿De que sospechan de Zero? ¿Quien es realmente Zero? kukuku ustedes diran, ne kieren que el chico nuevo sea pretendiente de Zero o no?

bueno me despido por el momento, cualquier duda se las responderé gustosa xD Matta ne~ desu. Kixxus

Atte- Mixu-chan

PD- No se si lo hice muy largo, lo que si es que no tuve muxo tiempo y mañana trabjo X.X devuelta a la esclavitud del gobierno x(


End file.
